


[PODFIC] Lorne in Atlantis

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/15895">Lorne in Atlantis</a>, the 10th story in the Retrograde series, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ">LtLJ</a></p><p>   <i>Lorne arrives in Atlantis</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Lorne in Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lorne in Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



A podfic of the 10th story and final in the [Retrograde series](../series/455), [Lorne In Atlantis](15895)  


Length: 21:11 minutes

Listen here!

Direct download link (right click and save): [Lorne in Atlantis.mp3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/ygrz/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BMartha%2BWilson%2B-%2BLorne%2BIn%2BAtlantis.mp3)  



End file.
